1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved corrosion resistant cable and more particularly to a new and improved electrical fluid detection cable. The cable is useful with fluid leak containment systems and other applications such as clean rooms, computer rooms, other raised floor applications and with directly buried cable applications adjacent to buried pipes and tanks. The contact of fluid with the cable changes the electrical characteristics thereof so that not only the presence of a leak can be ascertained but also the approximate location of the leak.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,674 discloses a method of determining leaks from buried pipelines using a time sharing transmission line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,712 discloses a circuit arrangement for measuring high ohmic cable faults in telecommunications and similar networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,181 discloses a method for detecting liquid leaks and a cable therefor wherein the characteristic impedance of the cable is used in a pulse reflecting method for detecting and locating a liquid leak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,621 discloses a leak detector and locator utilizing time domain reflectometry and sampling techniques. A cable in accordance with the present invention is especially useful with the leak detector disclosed in this patent.